


Fucked up way home

by Gala08



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala08/pseuds/Gala08
Summary: What if Ian wasn't bipolar? What if Mickey divorced Svetlana once Ian left for the army?What if Ian goes back to the Southside?What then?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Fucked up way home

**Author's Note:**

> First work! I've been thinking about joining for a while. I discovered ao3 during the quarantine and since then I have been reading fanfics non-stop so I thought I would try to write one myself. 
> 
> So here it is! I divided it in two parts to see how the first one goes. Hope you enjoy it!

Almost 5 months have passed since Ian left the Southside to enroll in the army.

Mickey is sitting at a bar stool sipping on his third beer of the night. It's a busy day in the rub & tug so he has to stay until the last client leaves to count the money made before he can go home. He is about to order another beer when Svetlana comes running downstairs.

"Client gives problems. He hits Masha in the head. She is bleeding and he does not want to leave."

He gets up from the stool he's been sitting in for about 3 hours and heads for the stairs before turning around.

"I better have a fucking shot right there when I come back from dealing with that asshole Kev." He turns around and follows Svet upstairs. 

The door of the Alibi opens and Ian Gallagher enters. He looks around in search of the youngest Milkovich but the only people that come in sight are Tommy and Kermit, alongside with Kev and a couple of drunks that are sitting at the end of the Alibi, probably passed out or on their way there. After a few seconds, Kev notices him and lets out an audible gasp. 

"Holy shit! Ian! Where the hell have you been man? We've kinda missed you around here. Your family was worried sick."

"Yeah I... I joined the army."He shrugs and has to avery his eyes from the tall bartender. 

"The army!? But you gotta be 18 dude. What the fuck?! Kevin stares at Ian like he just grew another head. 

"Yeah I figured a way about that." he says rubbing the back of his head. 

"So what are you doing here? They expulsed you or something? Did you escape and they're looking for you? You can't hide here man, the upstairs apartment is being used for the rub&tug and..." He cuts himself remembering that the young thug is upstairs. He is going to flop the fuck out. Oh shit. He as discreetly as posible grabs the potential weapons and hides them under the bar counter. 

"Rub&tug? Hide? Hey,hey Kev!!What the hell are you talking about? They're not looking for me, I didn't scape." He now's got the attention of the three of them, who are looking at him waiting for an explanation. He can't blame them, it's been almost 7 months. He clears his voice and goes for it. "I resigned. Turned out the army wasn't really my thing after all." He sees Tommy and Kermit nod and go back to their respective drinks. But he feels the pointed his neighbor is giving him, boring holes into his face. He turns to him and tries to change the conversation. 

"And what is that rub&tug thing you were talking about? Because that sound illegal. Does V know? Cause if she doesn't she's gonna kill you."He decides on trying to clear the air with some humor. He is not in the mood to answer the million questions the bartender wants to ask. It seems to work. 

"She was the first on board with the idea." He laughs. "Who would've thought right?" Kevin looks proud but suddenly the smile falls from his face when he sees who just came downstairs. He follows the line of sight of Kevin and he finally realizes the reason for the change of mood. 

Mickey

"Where the fuck is my shot Kev?!!" Kevin pours him a shot of vodka and silently looks at Tommy and Kermit, who both turn to stare at Mickey. Obviously the Milkovich realizes this and glares at them. 

"What the fuck are you doing staring at me, dickheads. I just beat the shit out of an asshole, I could just do the same with you, you know that right??" Mickey hasn't noticed him yet. Ian is staying at the back of the bar, so he's pretty much hiding. He uses the opportunity to eye the black haired boy from head to toes. He looks good. His hair gelled back, with the sides cut a little shorter than the top. His blue eyes look a bit off but gorgeous as ever. His body is still marvelous. He is beautiful. 

"Ehhhhhh..." Kevin hesitates, looking at Ian briefly before going back to stare at Mickey with a panicked look. 

"What?!" He says a little bit too loud. He's getting kinda frustrated with these three. And just when Kermit was about to respond, Ian speaks instead. 

"Hey Mick" Ian says softly. But Mickey turns his head to look at him. His face goes from frustrated to angry the second he lays eyes on Ian. He just thumbs his nose and gives him a fuck you look and goes back to his shot, downing it within a second and asks for another. 

Ian comes closer to him. "That's all your gonna say to me after all these months?? Really?" Ian is disappointed by the reaction of the older boy. I mean he didn't expect a hug or anything, but he didn't expect that neither. 

Suddenly Mickey turns around again and gives him a hard look, one that he has seen multiple times. It's a stere full of anger, and hate but theres something behind that, something that he hasn't seen in the raven haired boy til today. 

"We're not having this conversation here Gallagher. Hell, we probably will never have this conversation, so how about you just fuck off, huh? You're good at that. Go back to the army, it's where you wanted to be anyway." He mutters the last part. Then he downs his shot and goes back upstairs, leaving Ian standing there. 

When Mickey comes downstairs after an hour Ian is nowhere in sight, so he returns to his stool. 

"Vodka. Give the fucking bottle." He demands, and rips it from his hand once he is at reach. He opens it and begins to down the liquid directly from the bottle. 

"Maybe you should slow it down with the vodka. You already had three beers and a couple of shots and God knows what did you take upstairs so..." Kev says, almost in a paternal way, and Mickey snaps at him. 

"Fuck off a'right. You are not my mom, I can drink whatever the fuck I want and as much as I want so how about you mind your own fucking business and I mind mine. Yeah? Great." And keeps drinking without paying attention to the worried looks he is receiving. 

It's just after a while of watching Mickey drown in alcohol that Kev decides to take the bottle away from him. 

" OK I think that was enough drink for today. Why don't you go back home and sleep it off, ok. I'll close the business upstairs and tomorrow you can count the money and all that shit."

"Give it back Kev." Mickey says slowly, the vodka showing its effects after all that drinking. Its surprising he isn't worse than he is. 

"Go home Mick, you're drunk and I'm not gonna give it back to you. V would kill me. " He states. "You should talk about what happened with Ian, maybe you can work..." he doesn't get to finish that sentence because the young boy interrupts him. 

"Nothing fucking happened with Ian fucking Gallagher!! You know what, if you're not gonna serve me more I'm gonna go to another one, there's plenty of bars in this shit hole." 

" Go home Mickey." Says Kermit but Mickey's already out of the bar, the cold air of the night of Chicago hitting his face.

He just wants to drink and forget. Fuck.


End file.
